


Not Safe For Sparkly Pens

by mm_coconut



Series: Sparkly Pens [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Deliberate Badfic, Erections, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_coconut/pseuds/mm_coconut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Not safe for work. Not safe for life.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Safe For Sparkly Pens

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Слишком порнушно для фломастеров с блёстками](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605515) by [Safrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safrane/pseuds/Safrane)



> Sequel to [Needs More Sparkly Pens](http://archiveofourown.org/works/462385) and [We Need To Talk About Sparkly Pens](http://archiveofourown.org/works/465303). This will make even less sense if you don't read those first.
> 
> You can read this on tumblr [here](http://mehcoconut.tumblr.com/post/56194646742). This monstrosity was inspired in part by [this ask](http://mehcoconut.tumblr.com/post/54735040589) (NSFW).
> 
>  **HEY GUYS MAKE SURE NO ONE'S BEHIND YOU BEFORE YOU SCROLL DOWN OKAY** okay.

"What is my life anymore," Derek whispered into the wind.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/6zxJE7D.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/ieDRJV2.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/mZWoCUR.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/raRCXcl.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/OVsDXnx.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/dRwL35g.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/nvdkija.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/QYbJB1E.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/3Qr5Huj.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/AMvAoNL.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/7nTpxFl.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/C2Oz5f0.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to jujuberry136, enunciate, and Beth for ~~enabling~~ giving me their support and feedback. Thanks to S for deciding whether there should be one eyebrow per testicle or if each one should have its own pair of eyebrows.


End file.
